


【李知勋x你】灭火

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “如果把爱你当成一种欲望，那我愿意日夜笙歌，纵欲一生。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】灭火

**Author's Note:**

> “如果把爱你当成一种欲望，那我愿意日夜笙歌，纵欲一生。”

01

婚期将至，我和李知勋两个人都忙上忙下地准备。虽说也不是大型的婚礼，也只是邀请亲友的小型婚礼。可毕竟是终身大事，真的马虎不得。

又是周末，我坐在地上背靠在床边，周围放着的全是各种各样的图片，是婚庆公司发来的请柬样板。抓耳挠腮半天也决定不好请柬的样式。本来编好的麻花辫也被我抓得松松散散，耷拉在肩膀上。

“怎么这么烦躁？”坐在床上的李知勋放下手里的电脑，伸手托住我往后倒的脑袋，又顺手把我已经乱糟糟的辫子解开。

“…好烦，请柬的样式决定不了…”我顺势在他手上蹭了蹭，“每个都有好看的地方。”

李知勋没有说话，则是伸手把我抱到自己腿上，又给我塞上耳机。他的手搭在我的大腿上，又调皮地捏了一把。

本以为是不熟悉的旋律，仔细品味后发现是他改编的婚礼进行曲。融入了他自己的风格，又不失原本的味道。

—一切都恰好。

“用这个，做个音乐请柬好吗？”他替我摘下耳机，又搂住我的腰，亮晶晶的眼睛笑起来像是一整个春天。

“好！”我俯下身子把上身都贴在他身上，“太棒了，好有创意。”

李知勋笑眯眯地看着我，叹了口气，伸手轻轻揉着我的后颈：“都要结婚了，我希望你以后有什么决定不了的，都来找我。

你有什么不懂的就来吻我。”

“嗯！”我稍稍起身，跟他交换了一个吻。

02

我大概是小红书中毒，看见人家做奶茶，我也要做。

正当我在厨房一边啃手指头一边用木勺子搅拌着小锅里的牛奶的时候，李知勋正抱着手臂，倚着门框打着手机。

“你快来帮我搅拌一会，手好累。”我回头看看他，又委屈地甩甩手。

他把手机搁在冰箱顶上，又顺便打开了音响，整个厨房瞬间溢满了甜腻又温暖的钢琴旋律。

看着李知勋撸起袖子在煮牛奶，身上套着宽大的奶橘色卫衣，另一只袖子没有拉起来盖住了他的手掌，只露出粉嫩的指尖。

我挨在他隔壁，伸手拉住他的卫衣下摆抖了抖，让有点凉意的风钻进去，又顺势捏了捏他的腰：“你的卫衣都大得能长得下两个人了。”

李知勋撩起他的卫衣，一下子把我罩在里面。他这一连串行云流水的动作把我吓到愣在原地。

隔着薄薄的衬衫，我甚至能感受到饱满的胸肌，还有逐渐变快的心跳。我的两只手就这样搭在他胸口，下巴抵在他的锁骨上。

—喘不过气来了。

“…”我把脸埋在他胸口，声音闷闷的，“牛奶…要糊了。”

“我把火关了，”他抱我的手又紧了紧，“倒是我心里的火，你要怎么灭？”

03

“来者何人？”

“你的人。”


End file.
